


Emotional anniversary

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, anniversary trip to wales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "Robert closed his eyes for a moment and tried to burn this memory into the back of his mind. So it can stay with him forever. Because right in that moment, he was happy. He was happy even when he knew exactly what was about to come."Or...You can pretty much guess from the title.... it's about their week in Wales... and there are a lot of feels.





	Emotional anniversary

“You really wanna spend the full week here?” - asked Aaron surprised on their first day. They went to Wales and Robert didn't hold back himself on anything really. He wanted to spoil his husband on their first anniversary. He knew he had to go extra lengths because of their future.

“Why? Not bored of me already are ya?” - he asked with a cheeky smile and all Aaron could do was shove his arm playfully.

“No, course not you idiot.”

Their week started perfectly. They spent the first two days in the hotel. Never left the bed once. They wanted to create as many memories as they possibly could and spending hours in each other's arms – even without sex – meant a lot. Of course, the sex wasn't half bad either.

By their third day, they had to get a little break from all the intimacy for their own good. It was physically impossible to do anything even remotely sexual. They were absolutely sore.

Going on long walks helped.... although in the dark of the night they couldn't resist, so they had to take advantage of the peace and quiet of a nearby park bench. They were both exhausted, but they just couldn't stop.... right now they were together, and they wanted to make the most of it.

“I can't believe you talked me into it.” - said Aaron afterwards shaking his head.

“Didn't take much persuasion.... reckon you wanted it all along.” - answered Robert winking at him.

They knew the inevitable was coming, but there were still quite a few days left, so they tried to focus on being happy and carefree.... and for a while, it really worked.

The problems started on their fifth day when going back to reality came extremely close.

They went on a little expedition. It was nothing special but they got far enough from the hotel. As long as he still got signal Robert called Liv. He wanted to know about her day, her week.... if the house is still in one piece. While he was on the phone Aaron walked a few more meters. The scenery was breathtaking and he got mesmerized by the view. He got so lost in it, he didn't even hear his husband's voice calling his name.

"Oi! Never took you as the wandering type." - smiled Robert as he caught up with Aaron, immediately hugging him from behind as he gave a kiss to his cheek.

Aaron relaxed in his arms, as he rested his head against Robert's shoulder. This trip seemed perfect, and if he tried really hard, for a few seconds he could pretend, that it was indeed.

“We need to bring Seb here someday.”- said Aaron amused.

“We will….maybe not in the near future…” - trailed off Robert still holding him close.

“Sorry.” - said Aaron apologetically as he turned around in his arms - “Sometimes I forget…”

“Sometimes I do too.” - smiled Robert sadly, before he turned Aaron around so he could take their previous position again. He loved holding him close. He loved tightening his arms around his middle. He loved how Aaron leaned back on him, allowing a much easier access to his neck, where he could place a soft kiss. Robert closed his eyes for a moment and tried to burn this memory into the back of his mind. So it can stay with him forever. Because right in that moment, he was happy. He was happy even when he knew exactly what was about to come. 

“Robert.” - said Aaron with his hand covering Robert's. His voice was barely a whisper. The wind kept blowing, and although the sun was still shining, Aaron shivered in Robert's arms. Robert held him a little bit tighter on an instinct. - “I don't want this to end.” - he admitted. 

“Me neither.” - sighed Robert kissing his cheek. - “But now that we mentioned Seb... I miss him.” 

“I miss him too. I know we saw him before we left but....” - he trailed off.

“We should have him for a few days after we get back home, hmm?” - said Robert waiting for Aaron's answer. 

“Sounds great, I look up something fun we could do together.” - Robert heard the excitement in Aaron's voice and he was.... grateful. He tried not to think about that there's a good chance, he won't be there for his son's second birthday. 

“I arrange it with Rebecca.” - he said mainly to himself, then he went quiet... and for a few long seconds, none of them made any sound. Then Robert spoke again – “You're gonna tell him about me won't you?” - he asked and Aaron immediately turned around in his arms to face him.

“Don't....” - he said his voice already choking. 

“Aaron, we have to talk about these stuff.”

“I know.” - he sniffed – “But please Robert, give us a little more time.” – give _me_ a little more time he wanted to say – “Just a little bit more.” - he said close to tears. 

“I'm sorry that you have to go through this.” - told him Robert, as he pulled him in for a hug. - “But you know that we're running out of time don't you?”

“Shut up!” - said Aaron finally. Robert got a surprised look on his face but he did as he was told anyway. - “I wanna go back.” - said Aaron after he took a deep breath, and at first, Robert had no idea whether he meant the hotel or Emmerdale. - “To the hotel.” - clarified Aaron seeing the confusion in his husband's eyes. 

“Why don't we stay for a little bit longer, we could walk up there.” - he said pointing to the direction of a castle somewhere a bit further away. 

“Tomorrow.” - answered Aaron stroking his arms. His voice was still a bit broken, but he managed to get out the words. - “Today I wanna get you back in that hotel, into that bed.”

“I thought you said you were too sore for one more round.” - smiled Robert. He knew it was a distraction for Aaron, but he couldn't blame him, not really. Not when he wanted to do the exact same thing.

“I am, but... I want you. I need to feel you, Robert, I need....” - he couldn't finish, Robert's lips cut him off. It took him off guard, but he happily went with it. As soon as their lips touched they felt as if they were in a dream, floating above the ground, where no one could get to them. Kissing each other always felt freeing in a way, and right now that's what they needed the most.


End file.
